The present invention relates to a paper feeding device to feed paper to an image recording section of an image forming device in a copy machine or various types of printers and the like.
With a known image forming device comprising the paper feeding device, when a copying operation is interrupted for an exahustion of paper, an operator must reoperate a print control key to resume copying function after mounting a storage member replenished with newly loaded paper to the image forming device.
However, the operation of the print control key for resuming the copying function imposes troubles on the operator. Particularly, in the case of a printer or the like constituting an output terminal unit of a host computer, wherein the paper feeding device is included in the printer and a control panel comprising the print control key is included in the computer, an operator must move between distant places to resume the copying functioning.